The Professor's Secret
by Laugh.Live.Love.Books
Summary: Harry Potter may have defeated Voldemort, but the dangers are not over... When twenty year old Perseus Jackson is asked to teach Hogwarts School, he reluctantly accepts. Eighteen year old Harry, Ron and Hermione are returning for their Seventh years. Suspicions arise as Percy try to hide his identity - will Harry, Ron and Hermione uncover his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set three years after the Giant War and right after the Battle of Hogwarts. I also botched the timeline to make it fit, I know Harry Potter happens way before Percy Jackson but otherwise, this wouldn't work. Also, I don't own anything.**

**-O-O-O-O-**

After the war, things were chaotic. With Voldemort defeated everyone, everything, and everyplace began recovering, all except for those many witches, wizards, and other magical entities who had lost loved ones at war.

The remaining death-eaters were captured and sent to Askaban, and a new minister of magic was chosen - Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was busy trying to 'patch the ministry up', as he put it, getting rid of all shreds of evidence of Voldemort's evil-doing. Dementors were gotten rid of and no longer used.

During all this chaos, Harry Potter moved in with the Weasleys to the newly-constructed Burrow. It wasn't a permanent stay, of course. It was only until Harry found a place of his own.

You couldn't say,_ things went back to normal_ because they didn't. They were at peace, at last, but not at peace mentally as they were of Voldemort.

The Weasleys and Hermione mourned for the loss of Fred Weasley. The Order mourned for Tonks, Remus, and all the others who had been killed. The world mourned for the death of many, each their own and no others.

Harry Potter mourned for everyone.

-oOo-

"Harry dear," a soft voice whispered through the gloom, "Harry, come on, wake up."

Eighteen-year-old Harry James Potter opened his eyes and fumbled for his glasses. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Mornin', Mrs. Weasley," he mumbled sleepily. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I just got some letters from Minerva. Thought you ought to open them yourself. They're addressed to you and Ron. Hermione and Ron's downstairs."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting up. "She's here?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, her worry lines disappearing for once. "She arrived last night. Says her parents remember her, Merlin bless them, and allowed her to visit once she got her letter."

"Alright, I'll go downstairs."

Harry dragged himself to the bathroom. "Lumos," he muttered, waving was-Draco's-nows-his wand. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

_I look horrible_, he decided. He had dark circles beneath his green eyes, his hair was messier than ever, and he just didn't look like a healthy wizard. This was partly because of the dreams.

Dreams plagued him every night, hitting him like a fresh wound. Over and over again, he saw Fred getting hit by the curse. He saw Remus and Lupin, getting killed. He saw the body of Collin Creevy, of everyone he knew, everyone he would have known, dead and scattered around, limp and lifeless. Sometimes they were memories, flashbacks from the war. Other times he saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione or others getting killed.

Nights were a hard, flailing, sweaty mess, but last night he hadn't had any dreams. Were they stopping?

Harry sighed, muttered, "Nox," and headed downstairs.

The minute he entered the kitchen he was met with extremely bushy brown hair. Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, hugged him very tightly. "Harry!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry grinned broadly back. It had been a while since he had seen her as she had said she would try to bring her parent's memories back, as the spell wasn't that strong.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked again, excitedly, finally letting go of him. "Did you hear the news? Did you get your letters? I can't believe it!_ I just can't believe it!_"

Harry frowned. "What is it that you can't believe?"

Ron snorted. Harry turned around to look at him. Ron's mouth was covered in porridge, and he swallowed hard before saying, "Didn't you hear from mum already, mate?"

"Hear what?"

Ron had already stuffed his face with too much food to answer. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, some days I surprise myself at how I put up with you," she said.

Harry was beginning to get a_ slight_ bit annoyed. "What's the news?"

Hermione turned to him with wide, sparkling brown eyes. "Harry, oh, Harry! We're going back to Hogwarts!"

-oOo-

On the other side of the world, a couple relaxes, enjoying a quiet afternoon.

It has been three years after the Giant War and the defeat of Gaia and a lot has changed. The two camps, rather than opposing each other, have kind of_ merged_, each using the other's ideas and collaborating from time to time. Once every few months the two camps meet, leading to some reunions and a sharing of ideas.

A few months after the Giant War, Apollo returned as a mortal, by the name of Lester Papadopoulos, and things have been hectic. Another war, though small, has happened about a few months after the Giant War, and so the recovering camp is damaged once more. However, Apollo soon defeats Colossus Neronis with the help of Percy and some other campers, and soon after he leaves.

Right before Apollo left, however, a speck of bronze was spotted in the skies. Leo Valdez had returned, and Camp Half-Blood took a good one hour slapping him and hitting him in turn. A long line wove right to the strawberry hills.

Now, some three years later, some campers still haven't gotten over their losses - and no one can hardly blame them. However, most have gotten over their losses after a long period of suffering and help from others.

Hazel and Frank are getting married quite soon. Piper had broken up with Jason for whatever reason Percy didn't know. Oh well. Now you all might think,_ isn't it a bit too soon_? But, come on, they flew halfway across the world and fought a war together at an even_ younger_ age.

Will Solace and Nico di Angelo have_ finally_ started dating with the encouragement of some others_ cough Aphrodite kids cough_ after many sneaky looks and blushes at each other's backs.

Percy and Annabeth are happy. They still trained, just in case, and kept their memories of loved ones close, honoring the dead, but they were happy together. They trusted, and most importantly, loved each other. Their memories and flashbacks of Tartarus were horrible and truly a task to endure, but they had gotten through it in the end. The memories hadn't stopped but slowly began to lessen, helping Percy build his nerve to propose to Annabeth for a good one year. He, with sweaty palms, had finally proposed, and Annabeth had immediately answered with a sweet and simple, "_Yes!_".

They planned to marry about six months later, a few months after Hazel and Frank's happy day.

Percy blew out a long breath he had been holding and glanced at his now-fiancée. Her long, curly, honey blonde hair was down today, blowing in the wind behind her. He loved everything about Annabeth - just the sight of her made his heart want to burst.

Annabeth noticed him looking. She cocked an eyebrow, her stormy gray eyes teasing. "What?"

Percy grinned. "Nothing. Just- everything's so normal, and that's all I ever wanted. Strangely, though, now that I have it, it reminds me of the good ol' days when we were harmless teenagers."

"Harmless? We were hardly harm_less,_" said Annabeth, grinning.

"Logic kills, Wise Girl," Percy said, scooting closer to her. "But you_ always_ use logic against me!"

"Oh, shut up," Annabeth muttered, still smiling. They scooted closer and shared a deep long kiss. Percy scented the faint smell of lemon shampoo. A loud_ click!_ interrupted them.

A scrawny Latino elf with tousled brown hair grinned at them, holding a camera in his hands. He put his fist to his mouth as if holding an invisible microphone. "Now, please break it up,_ love birds_," He cooed. "As much as I_ enjoy_ seeing you two kiss in front of the beach, I think it's best if you" -He mopped his brow exaggeratedly- "Take a break. I'm supposed to be the only_ hawt_ one here!" He stopped as if remembering something unimportant. "Oh, and Chiron wants to see you."

Percy glared at him. "Doesn't anybody have privacy around here?" He asked, thoroughly disgruntled. "And besides, it's not like you don't do it with Calypso. You two kiss all the time, for all_ that's_ worth!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Leo went pink in the ears. "We only kiss when the Aphrodite girls arent-"

"Ha!" Percy glared accusingly. "So you admit it!"

"Admit what? I, the Supersize Mcshizzle_ admit_ anything?" Leo was bright red. "Well, I-"

Percy cut him off. "Whatever works with your dragon. Annabeth, I gotta go. I'll be back soon. Hopefully." Percy's sea-green eyes scanned the vast ocean. "It's not going to be a quest. Right?"

Annabeth gave him a quick peck on his cheek as she too stood up. "See you, Seaweed Brain. And don't worry. It's probably going to be something else - besides, a quest with only one person is dangerous, and he knows to call me for a quest you're going."

Percy grinned, waved, and took off in the direction of the Big House.

-oOo-

"Hang on your tail a minute. You're telling me that there are wizards -_ real, actual, abracadabra wizards_ \- who have just gotten out of a war with Lord Voldy Warts or Moldy Pants or something and his Thanatos Eaters and that these wizards want me to teach because there's no one teaching this Hog Pimple place and they chose me because there are some evil dudes still trying to kill Harry Potter because he tried to kill the Lordy person multiple times and so I am the best choice and how I'll do it is get a blessing from Hecate who created the world in the first place and get a wand to do the abracadabra shazam and I will be teaching them the stuff the headmistress wants me to do called DADDY or something like DADY or DADA or whatnot. That's the reason for sending me there?"

Chiron sighed. "Yes, Percy. You have summarised in ten seconds what I have been trying to tell you for hours."

Percy gaped at him as if he couldn't_ believe_ what_ he_ himself had just said. His perfectly smart an intelligent answer was: "Umm..."

The fog in his mind suddenly seemed to clear. "Wait a minute - how will Hecate bless me? And how will I go to England?"

"I believe she can answer that," Chiron said, his eyes widening as The Mist_ and_ weird smoke appeared out of nowhere. The_ first_ sign of abracadabra magic, Percy thought.

Hecate appeared as the purple and black smoke wearing a plain but beautiful greek tunic and her long black hair braided above her head elegantly. By her side were a labrador and a weasel.

"Thank you, Perseus-" "_Percy-_" "for agreeing to do this task," Hecate said in a soft, mystical voice, ignoring the interruption. Her weasel passed gas.

"Wait a second!" Percy felt disgusted. "I never agreed to do anything! And I'm certainly refusing if I'm supposed to go with a farting weasel!"

Percy's sassiness must have annoyed Hecate, as she looked highly displeased. "Gale is a polecat, not a weasel."

"Gee, okay," Percy said, glancing at the farting weasel - oops, sorry, polecat. "Now back to the point - how will I get to England? 'Cuz, if you don't know, England's all the way over there, and I'm all the way over here."

Hecate raised her perfect eyebrows. "Yes, I know. By plane, of course."

_Plane. By plane._ Percy's face immediately turned page-white. "No. No. NO!_ No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooo-_"

"I understand," said Hecate cutting off Percy's_ no's_, "but Zeus has already said that just this once he will try not to blast you out of the sky."

"Well_ that's_ reassuring," Percy grumbled. "Do I_ have_ to go? I just got engaged, for crying out loud!" Percy sighed. "And just when I thought I was_ finally_ going to have a break -" Percy glanced at Hecate wearily. "Besides, I'm a twenty-year-old demigod with ADHD_ and_ dyslexia. What made you think_ I_ would be the best choice? Why not someone their own without anything_ I_ have?"

Hecate put the long tips of her fingers together. "You are one of the most powerful demigods - if not the_ most powerful_ demigod, Perseus" "-Percy-" "Jackson, and I know that when someone is in danger you are, and will be, a good teacher. And, before you ask, yes, you don't have a choice. You should go pack soon after I bless you."

-oOo-

The blessing was quick, Percy thought. He didn't feel any smarter than before. Or wiser. Or any more intelligent than he had been before.

After telling Annabeth about the quest (which had resulted in her changing from a crying Annabeth to a screaming one in less than a minute. Now, what was that?), Percy had packed and said goodbye.

His conversation with Annabeth was something like this:

Percy: So... I'll be off.

Annabeth: Yeah. Be safe Seaweed Brain, or I'll kill you.

Percy: *Gulps*

Annabeth: *Trying not to cry* love you, Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Love you too.

Percabeth: *Kisses*

So, basically, that was it. If Percy said anymore, he felt he'd collapse in a sobbing mess, so with his mouth shut tight, he headed to the airport.

**-O-O-O-O-**

**Laugh Live Love Dogs here. This is the edited version of my original story 'A Professor's Secret'... here it is! **

**I've made some changes in my style of writing, what I do etc. **

**I won't be doing review answering anymore, although I might be doing shoutouts to reviewers. If it's a review question that you simply_ must_ have an answer to, then write 'rq' or 'review question' or 'please answer' or something like that. Then I'll answer the best I can.**

**I've also added the 'All rights belong to bla bla Uncle Rick bla JK Rowling bla' cuz they're amazing and my heroes and I forgot to do them and I'm babbling aren't I sorry I'll stop. **

**THANK YOU all for reading this story!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-Laugh Live Love Dogs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy!**

**How're you all doing? Thank you all for following, favoriting, supporting and waiting for this chapter and story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, sadly. They are owned by the amazing Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling! My HeRoEs...**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**:)**

**-O-O-O-O-**

Hermione had to drag her boyfriend all the way from The Burrow - Ron refused to go. Harry, of course, helped - by threatening Ron by spiders.

"-and then, Ron, they climb up your shirt with the hairy, black, spindly legs and bite your skin off with the razor-sharp pincers of theirs," Harry said, wand at the ready. "Bam!" Harry cried, waving his wand and producing an image of a hairy-looking spider from the tip. Ron whimpered and began to walk faster as Hermione and Harry burst into laughter.

After the war, every second seemed so precious. Every minute of laughter. Of feelings. Of their heart beating, their brain working, and their chest rising up and down, up and down with every breath they took.

Harry felt a warm hand slip into his and looked to see Ginny grinning at him. Her fiery red hair shone in the sunlight and her eyes were wide with excitement.

This year, there was no more worrying. No more grieving. No more crying over anyone. No more worrying about Voldemort.

The year was going to be perfect.

-oOo-

The group walked to Platform 9 ¾. The brick column was standing there, as sturdy and whole as ever.

"Ready?" Ginny muttered as she squeezed Harry's hand. Harry hoped his palm wasn't sweaty.

"Ready."

The group, followed by Molly Weasley walked quickly towards the wall and found themselves on the platform. The platform was crowded, now that Voldemort was gone, and Harry looked around, breathing in the scent of magic.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she hugged the woman Harry looked up to as a motherly figure, her hair streaked with light gray. "It was my pleasure, dears," Molly replied, her lips turning into a soft smile as she embraced them in turn. She met Harry last, and it was just them Harry realized how fast time had passed.

Molly Weasley was no longer the plump woman with orange-red hair. Indeed, she was slightly skinnier than a few years back and had saggy circles under her eyes. Her hair was streaked with gray, from age or stress, Harry didn't know. She had been like this ever since Fred Weasley had died.

Funny, mischievous, grinning Fred. Now he was gone.

"Thank you," Harry said as he hugged her, "for everything."

Molly looked tearful as she ushered them to the train. "You can't be late!" She cried.

"But mum, we still have like, twenty minutes left!" Ron groaned as he was pushed towards the train. "No buts!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Ronald Weasley hugged his mother and was soon on the bright red steam engine.

They found an empty compartment at the end of the scarlet steam engine. Hanging out of the window to say goodbye, Harry's heart lightened and squeezed at the same time. Mrs. Weasley waved and with a pop, vanished into thin air.

Harry sat down on his seat, his legs spread in front relaxedly. He stroked his new pet owl, Gizmo. "So we really are going, huh?" He finally asked.

"Yeah," Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said at the same time, and, glancing towards each other, began laughing.

"So…." Ron dragged the word out.

"So what?" Hermione asked, skimming through her Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven.

"Uh…." Ron blushed as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You just ate breakfast, Ronald!"

"I know, but it wasn't very…. Filling," Ron said sheepishly.

"Filling?" Hermione asked incredulously. "We just had what you call a feast, Ronald!"

"I know, but I used all the food's energy thinking about homework! That's not my fault!"

"Why are you thinking about homework when we didn't get any yet?"

"Well, I-"

"-Stop bickering, you two!" Harry cried.

"We are not bickering!" They both said in unison and then turned scarlet.

Harry suppressed a grin as he watched the two bicker again, red in the face. Ginny decided to interrupt. "Who wants some chocolate frog?" She waved the box in the air and Ron tried to snatch it.

"Hey, don't be ruuuude," Ginny tutted as she blocked Ron's grabbing hands. Ron grunted. Ginny handed Ron over the chocolate frog and Ron tore the package apart. Harry's eyebrows raised at how easily Ginny had given up when he saw Ginny had found another interesting topic.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron, who's he?" Harry asked, following Ginny's gaze.

Standing in the middle of the crowd on the platform was a young man. He looked about nineteen or twenty, a young adult. He had one an orange, faded t-shirt. He had messy black hair, like Harry's, except his hair looked like it had been blown to one side because of the wind. He had green eyes, like Harry, except his was a sea-green while Harry's was emerald green. The similarities ended there.

The man, young adult, teenager, was extremely toned - his muscles were not toned in a bulging way, but in a lean, fit way. He was extremely tanned while Harry was paler than him. But the eyes made the most difference. He had broken sea-green eyes which looked like shattered glass fragments, swirling in the ocean.

He was dragging a small trunk as he glanced around, his sea-green eyes darting. A moment later, he disappeared in between some witches who had just entered the platform.

Hermione spoke. "I've never seen him before. I wonder who he is?"

"He might be a new student, judging by his looks."

"Maybe, Ron. But he does look slightly older than us, doesn't he?"

"Maybe he's re-doing his year. I wonder where he's from. He looks really fit, doesn't he?" Harry said, comparing his skinny arms to the man's toned, strong-looking ones.

"He does," Ginny said, and Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. "But I think Harry's more good-looking."

Ron coughed loudly, his ears slightly red and his eyes glaring slightly.

"Speaking of Harry, that person and Harry looks quite similar, don't they?" Hermione asked as she adjusted the books on her lap.

"Kinda," Harry shrugged, "But his eyes are more oceany, his hair's a bit different and he's fitter than me."

"Mmhmm," Ginny muttered, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

Ron coughed again, his face turning pink.

"Do you need a throat lozenge or something?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Ron grumbled and turned away.

The four faintly heard the whistle sound and the young witches and wizards crying out their last goodbyes.

A few minutes later, another whistle blew and the train started moving. Harry wasn't sure if the guy he had just seen had managed to come aboard the express. He hadn't seen him through the window at all.

The train passed columns and signs and parents waving. It sped up, turned around the corner, and they were gone.

"We're going," Harry breathed out softly.

He felt Ginny smile into his shoulder.

Soon enough, the train was speeding through fields where cattle were grazing - the smell of animal dung drifted in the window and Hermione shut it with her wand.

As Harry went back to reading Quidditch Around The World for the hundredth time, the compartment door slid open. Harry glanced up, hoping for a friendly face he knew, but it was someone he had never thought of encountering.

It was the guy with messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and a toned body. His body looked even fitter and leaner close-up.

"Hi," He waved awkwardly. "Can I sit here? All the other rooms-"

Hermione tutted, muttering something about compartments, "-are full."

Harry noticed something about his accent. It sounded American, pronouncing all the r's where he didn't need to and stuff.

"Sure," Harry said.

The man grinned in a relieved sort of way, and putting his bag on an empty chair, sat down in front of Harry, close to the window.

"I'm Percy Jackson, by the way," the guy said, "from New York."

Oh. So that's why his accent sounded so American.

Ron decided that that moment was to snore loudly. He had fallen asleep. Hermione shoved him and he woke up with a jolt. "Hermione Granger," she said politely, holding out her hand to shake. Percy awkwardly shook it.

"Ron," Ron said, yawning, "Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Cool," Percy said casually. Harry was surprised that he did not react. Most people would gasp and ask for his autograph or something. "So, anyways-"

"-Hang on. Did you hear him right?" Ron interrupted. "He's Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the one who vanquished the Dark Lord - you've heard of him, right?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. So?"

Ron gaped at him as if he was crazy. Harry stopped Ron before he could say anything. "Ron, it's fine. Leave it." He said wearily.

Hermione immediately asked Percy about America and himself. "Which school did you come from?" She asked enthusiastically. "I bet it's Ilvermorny. It's almost as famous as Hogwarts. Did you come from Ilvermorny?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Uh, I didn't go to Ivymorning. I don't even know what that is."

"Really? Then where did you get educated?"

"Uhm…. It's this camp called-" He paused, then a mischevious smile crept up his face. "Camp Chiron the Flying Pony."

Ginny made a choking noise. "Chiron the Flying Pony?"

"Joking! Na, it's actually called the Camp for the Gifted." Percy grinned lopsidedly, and Harry had a feeling this was his trademark grin.

"Camp for the Gifted? Never heard of it." Hermione said, rummaging in her bag. "Aha!" She pulled out a book titled Wizarding Schools Around the Globe in big, fancy, golden letters.

Percy shook his head. "No, it won't come out in that book because it's a very recent camp."

"Oh, that's fine," Hermione said a bit too brightly, "I can find out about it in the libraries anyway."

Percy looked as if he wanted to retort back but then he turned away.

-oOo-

Percy was a fun guy. He pulled jokes effortlessly and was funny when he didn't mean to be. He had a cool background and was a nice person to hang around with.

But the serious, tense aura never left him even as his sea-green eyes crinkled up as he laughed. His eyes were still broken and swirling, too old to be in his body.

The sky slowly began to darken and angry, swirling purple clouds emerged in the darkening sky. "It's gonna rain," Ginny groaned.

"Is that the Little Mermaid sticker? And Finding Nemo?" Hermione asked suddenly, her eyebrows raised, as she pointed to Percy's trunk.

Harry glanced at it and did a double-take. It was dark blue and had various stickers of a mermaid with red hair and an animated, small fish. _Muggles._ If they knew what_ actual_ merpeople were like, then... Harry shivered to himself.

Percy nodded, raising his eyebrows back. "Got a problem with that?"

Hermione's expression was unreadable, and for a moment Harry thought she was going to lash out at him, but suddenly -

"What? No, not at all! I_ love_ Finding Nemo!" Hermione's eyes glinted.

Percy's face broke into a grin. "You do?"

Hermione's face shone, like when it did when she was talking about books. "I love the movie! It's really fun. And the little mermaid?" She laughed quite suddenly. "Puh-lease. It was one of my favorite movies when I was younger."

Percy grinned at her. "I know, right?" He frowned. "I just don't understand why I get_ teased_ by it," said Percy, pouting in a way that made him look like a baby seal. "My cousin, she, wow, pesters me about it every day." He rolled his sea-green eyes. "And she's the one who wears the _death to barbie_ t-shirt."

As the two conversed into a conversation, Ron looked slightly grumpy. His ears were turning red.

About a minute into their conversation, Ron finally broke in. "You know what? I_ also_ know_ a lot_ about the Little Mermaid," said Ron. "And Finding Nero. In fact, I know it better than your friend Percy."

Percy looked to Ron, confused. "It's Finding Nemo," he told him, frowning.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's Finding Nemo, not_ Nero_," Percy said again, his eyebrows scrunching. Ginny giggled, her eyes on Ron, who's face was as red as his hair.

"Honestly, Ronald, do you? Because the last time I asked you about Cinderella you weren't even listening to me."

Ron's face was so red, Harry thought steam would probably be coming out of his ears.

"I did! You said something about it being the muggle version of Beetle the Bard, or something..." Ron muttered.

Harry laughed - he couldn't help it, and Ginny's giggles turned louder and eventually they were both howling. Percy took a good look at both of them and cracked up, and Hermione had stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Ron, his face red, was in the middle of the commotion, his facelooking_ very_ annoyed.

"WhAt?" He asked them, huffing.

Just as Harry opened his mouth, there was a knock on the compartment door, and they all turned to see the trolley witch, pushing a big cart in front of her.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Harry glanced at Percy. His eyes were glinting dangerously.

-oOo-

The evening was dark and slightly stormy, with clouds of gray and purple. The rain hadn't started yet but the air felt damp.

Percy had mysteriously disappeared, saying that he needed to take care of something.

The four trudged towards the bright, sparkling lights of the castle. They entered the Great Hall, chatting unconcernedly. Harry looked at the staff table.

Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress was probably waiting for the first years. Hagrid was escorting the first years at the lake. Everyone else was there - Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, and all the others who hadn't died in the battle. Everyone who was there looked solemn.

There was only one chair missing.

"Where's the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Ginny asked as they noticed one empty seat they didn't know the owner of.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe they couldn't find anyone. I mean, even if Voldemort died, there are still some rumors about DADA being jinxed, isn't there?"

"They probably did find someone," Hermione said.

"Probably…."

The Great Hall's candles shone brightly as the sky outside darkened. Ron groaned as the plated on the table remained empty. "Where's the foooood?!"

The Great Hall gradually filled up and the students barged in, their black robes a flock of ravens. However, they were all quite. Painful memories of the war, perhaps.

As they all seated, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Headmistress McGonagall marched in, a line of nervous-looking first years following.

She placed an old, torn hat on the stool at the very front of the hall. The rip in the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

_Of course, every one of you knows all about what happened to the Dark Lord,_

_But do you know the history,_

_Of this very castle, like one cord?_

_You are now safe and sound, now time for a small story,_

_Let's begin with the founders of this very, very school_

_Brave Griffindor, the strong, bold ones,_

_Witty Ravenclaw, clever to the brim of her pool,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff the loyal ones,_

_And sly Slytherin the ones with ambition_

_Now each of you has your own person_

_Each has your own reservation_

_And I know you like my dog, Paxton!_

_Don't worry about anything_

_You're safe and sound with me,_

_I'll just have a look at who you are,_

_And tell where you, belong_

The Great Hall burst into applause.

The students began to be sorted. When the last person, Sanitha Penelope, got sorted, Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"I welcome each and every one of you to a new year, whether you're returning or not. I have some things to say to you all, but as you look very hungry, fill your stomachs first!"

The food was scrumptious. Harry stuffed his mouth with loads of food, and soon the deserts disappeared as well. Percy still hadn't arrived yet.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up. "I would like to inform you…."

Harry zoned out, glancing at a corner of the table, but listened again as the topic of professors emerged.

"-and Professor Slughorn will be the head of Slytherin, and will be teaching potions as well. This year we have a new teacher, who is currently late."

Whispers traveled across the room. Who was this new teacher? What did they teach? Where did they come from?

"He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I shall tell you more about him when he comes. Now, Professor Sinistra will be-"

The Great Hall's heavy doors banged opened and everyone looked around to see Percy Jackson, his closed covered in golden dust, his muscles impressive under his robes. He had changed from his orange t-shirt, Harry noted, but his muscles looked just the same.

Harry swore he saw several girls actually swooning.

Percy was clutching a ball-point pen, by the looks of it, as he raced across the hall and he slid into his seat, looking relieved and sheepish at the same time.

"Ah, here he is. The man of the story. Professor Perseus Jackson from America will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

**-O-O-O-O-**

**(2941 words)**


End file.
